MGE - New World Domination
by RustyCage500
Summary: It all started in 2008, Mamono left their world for a new one, our world.
1. Prologue

**Monster Girl Encyclopedia Fanfiction**

Disclaimer: I do not own the MGE, all rights go to Kenkou Cross.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tome 0: Chapter 0: Prologue

It all started in 2008, a strange anomalies in the sky started to appear all over the world which caused a world-spread panic around the globe, the earth slowly began changing and reports of monsters appearing and people simply disappearing began to flood from all over the world. Zones known as Demon Realms began to appear all over the world and many women were turned into "Mamono", or simply Monster Girls, creatures filled with lust for men.

During the 10th of June in 2009 during the meeting of leaders of the countries around the world, a group of Mamono known as Lilim, daughters of the Demon Lord, appeared, announcing their desire to unite the world. From that day on the knowledge about Mamono became known to the whole world, however the one Lilim called Druella during her explanation of their home world said one thing that made all religions of the world unimportant, revealing that there is no Deity in the world, no God or such.

At first it caused a huge uproar in all religious communities but after few months it became obvious that what she told was true, only the most devoted people stayed true to their faith. However with most religions becoming inactive, religions native to the world of Mamono began spreading their influence, with the most prominent being the Elemental Faith.

The most important event of that time was creation of the Royal Demon Realm in United Kingdom with its center being the London where Lilim's resided. The important thing for humanity was sorcery which brought humanity into a new era, better medical care and medicine capable of curing things like cancer and infertility.

It was around March of 2010 when the first documented case of a Mamono giving birth to a Incubus was reported, something that in their native world was impossible due to influence of the Chief God. Those Incubus children often took characteristics of their mothers species, like animal ears, tails or horns. However very large numbers of species native to our world also changed into Mamono, raising a need to document which one of them changed and which not.

Near the December of 2010 the first academy of sorcery was created in Porthleven, Uk by the lake of The Loe. The academy was named Porthleven University of Biology and Sorcery, a place where research of magic and new species of Mamono was performed.

By the end of 2012 the places where Demon Realms didn't exist were scarce which also caused the number of purely human women to became low. The number of newly discovered species of Mamono was low, with most of them being common sight like racoons, bears and other such animals turning into Mamono and some turning into bigger and sometimes demonic looking creatures who are surprisingly gentle, making them a very good source of meat and other things like wool and leather.

Those are the most important things that changed this world and I must say the future looks very promising.

Adam Blight - Professor at Porthleven University of Biology and Sorcery.


	2. Beginning of the storm

**Monster Girl Encyclopedia Fanfiction**

Disclaimer: I do not own the MGE, all rights go to Kenkou Cross.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

XXXXX

Tome 1: chapter 1: Beginning of the storm.

5th of January 2015, Porthleven University of Biology and Sorcery, the first ever academy dedicated to magic in this world, a place where research about magic and new species of Mamono are performed. Walking through the halls of this building was a 26 years old man with athletic build standing at around 5'10 in height, short, slightly curly dark brown hair, pale skin, blue eyes with small yellowish rings around the pupils, slight bags under his eyes and a tiny scar on his right eyebrow. He wears short sleeved, formfitting shirt, dark blue jeans, black running shoes, light-framed black glasses and long white lab coat.

'Why the hell do they need me so early in the morning.' The man thought as he walked down the corridor, passing by the already up co-workers, some being men but there were also several Mamono, some of which looked at him with barely hidden desire.

"Professor Adam, have you heard the latest news!?" An excited voice shouted from behind him, making him sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose. Turning around he saw a woman slightly shorter than him with lightly tanned skin, curly dark brown hair reaching slightly past her shoulders, beautiful heart-shaped face riddled with freckles and warm brown eyes looking straight at him. She also has large hands and feet along with outward pointing ears, a cow-like tail waving behind her as well as herbs and flowers growing on top of her head, clearly showing that she was a troll.

She wears a dark brown dress, reaching slightly past her ankles and showing off most of her shoulders and upper part of her breasts which are also covered by several freckles, over it she wears a light green robe sweater with a hood which has multiple flowers woven into it, it also has long sleeves which covers her hands nearly completely.

After his nose registered the smell coming from her he couldn't help but blush as his body reacted on its own.

"Maya, you don't have to shout you know." Adam said with his lips twitching into a tiny smile, the other Mamono upon seeing it growled before walking away. Maya looked down in embarrassment and began to rub her right arm, however she quickly stopped it as her hand began visible, after she quickly covered them she looked up at him and pulled out a newspaper from the pocket in her sweater.

"They finally build a facility around the Treasured Child Tree near Woonsmith Lagoon, they announced the grand opening around April this year." Maya said as she handed him the newspaper, he took it with a nod before looking at the first page.

"Huh? They actually tried to not disturb the environment too much, I'm impressed...however why are you so excited about it, they plan to do the same with any other already discovered Treasured Child Tree." He said with raised eyebrow, Maya blushed even darker shade of red and began to nervously shuffle her foot.

"I...I...um...no reason..." She said dejectedly and began to walk in the direction Adam originally walked, he didn't said anything for few minutes as they walked before he slowly nudged her right hand with his left. This caused her to jump slightly before she looked at him in surprise, he looked away from her before smiling slightly.

"You know...maybe we can eat dinner at my place...after the sunset of course." He said awkwardly as a tiny blush appeared on his face, Maya smiled brightly upon hearing that.

"Of course, now lets go, the chancellor wanted to see me in her office." As she said that Adam raised an eyebrow, Maya took his hand in her own and speed up a little, dragging him behind her due to her strength.

XXXXX

The night have fallen over Porthleven and Adam was deep in thought as he prepared a dinner for him and Maya.

'An expedition to Australia to discover and document new species of Mamono and plants that can be found there, a group of world-class specialists chosen for such a task...few months away from home...good thing Maya is also going, a botanist like her will be essential for this trip...could be worse I suppose.' He was brought out of his thoughts by a doorbell, quickly finishing the final touches he went to open the front door and opened them with a smile, standing there was Maya who fidgeted nervously upon seeing him. Over the sweater she wore during the day she wears a dark green trench coat that reach slightly below her knees.

"Come on in, it must be cold outside." Adam said and ushered her inside, closing the door behind her. The dinner was quiet except few words, afterwards they sat on a sofa in front of a fireplace, with a blanket around them.

"So...it got cold lately, how long do you think it will last?" Maya asked as she snuggled closer to Adam, her fragrance was slowly driving him mad with lust but he stood strong, shaking his head he looked down at her.

"I think the whole winter, the greenhouse effect isn't much of a problem now due to DER (Demonic Energy Reactor) mostly replacing standard power plants, basically everything is better now that Mamono arrived to this world." He said, trying to clear his head of any dirty thoughts and ignoring the feeling of the bushy tip of her tail brushing up and down his lower back, sending pleasurable shivers up his spine.

"I know, right, all Mamono are much happier here, now that we can give birth to Incubi and don't have to fear The Order. I'm also happy to come here, otherwise I wouldn't have met you." As she said the last part she looked up at him with love-filled eyes, before he could say anything she leaned up and placed a haste kiss on his lips. He was shocked at first before quickly responding to the kiss, soon enough the small house became filled with moans.

XXXXX

The next day the new couple was sitting at the table eating dinner, both smiling from happiness, the TV above the fireplace was set on the news channel however they mostly ignored it.

"Umm...Adam, how do you feel about that expedition?" Maya asked nervously, even after becoming a couple last night she couldn't help being shy around him, months of admiring him from the distance and small talks couldn't prepare her for such quick transition from friends to lovers. Adam upon seeing her nervousness smiled lightly and placed his hand on top of her own to which Maya blushed and looked away for a moment before gazing back at him.

"If you agree to go then I will go with you, now that we are together nothing will break us apart." Adam said calmly to which Maya smiled brightly, her nervousness disappearing in the presence of her beloved.

"I want to go, just think about it, the things we can discover. It can be the chance I need to improve my work, all this undiscovered plants and their properties." Maya said with determination to which Adam smiled, the way she spoke so passionately about her work always brought a smile to his face.

'To think I waited so long to confess, I love that woman.' Adam thought as he gazed into her eyes, however his attention was brought to the TV. The news showed something caused him to frown.

"Maya...take a look..." He said slowly as he gestured at the TV to which Maya followed his gaze, her eyes widening in fear.

"Yesterday evening in Berlin, around 8:30 PM, a group of five people who identify as Children of Order opened fire at people on the street, 13 people died while 24 sustained heavy injuries, the group of five individuals that performed this act of terror died, upon the arrival of the police the group detonated a home-made bomb, killing the group and damaging nearby buildings. The area was closed off by the police and the autopsy confirmed that the group consisted of pure humans. We still don't know if it was the work of a single group or if something more dangerous is brewing up." Adam turned off the TV by the end, the room enveloped in silence. After a while Adam sighed tiredly and stood up.

"Maya...do you think that someone from The Order could arrive here?" He asked after few moments, His gaze lingering on the TV. Maya slowly stood up and walked up to him, she hugged him from behind and buried her face into his back.

"No...however the knowledge about it could, before arriving here the Demon Lord used her powers to relay orders to every Mamono in the world, the order was to gather knowledge and escape to Lescatie, it took few months but we made it...however the Demon Lord stayed behind, she opened the portal here and give her title to Druella. You know the rest, it is possible for the knowledge about The Order to survive." After she finished Adam nodded lightly, he slowly turned around and embraced Maya.

"Don't worry, nothing will harm you, I promise." Adam said gently to which Maya smiled, his words caused her worry to disappear.

"I trust you...thank you Adam."

* * *

Hello everyone, this short chapter is just a small glimpse at two main protagonists and the problem that is rising in the world. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave review with your opinion or suggestions.


End file.
